La Dosis del Tiempo
by Daeream
Summary: Add siempre ha querido los codigos de Eve, y la pequeña nasod siempre ha querido escapar de Add, pero ¿Que pasaria cuando Eve quiera ir con Add? hasta el punto de viajar en el tiempo.
**Disclaimer: elsword le pertenece a KOG**

»Un elfo me dijo una vez que el tiempo es efímero, lo entiendo, pero creo que lo que es efímero son nuestras emociones«

"KUKUKU" sus risas eran demenciales, como si no hubiese sido suficiente que una roca me mantuviera en el suelo. Pero abrí al instante mis ojos y note aquel demente derrotando a Viktor, mis ojos quedaron como dos platos, peleaba con rapidez y confianza.

No tardo en noquearlo, azotándolo contra el suelo y el lugar empezó a retumbar.

-¡Add!-grite.

El albino volteo para verme y acercarse-My lady-canturreo. Add con sus dos manos alzo la roca, sus dynamos me tomaron y el salto donde ellos para cargarme como una princesa-Larguémonos de aquí.

Cerré los ojos al notar los escombros caer donde nosotros, además que la tierra nos envolvía por la rapidez en la que viajaba Add.

Aquel imbécil, me había salvado.

Pero ni con esto, iba a ceder a entregarle mis códigos.

Abrí los ojos y mire atrás nuestro, nada por ahora...pero dirigí mi mirada a arriba y gemí sorprendida-¡Add!

-¿¡Que?!-miro donde yo y no tardo en lanzarse al agua conmigo, sacrificando a sus dynamos. La roca cayó y libero una gran ola que nos envolvió por completo.

-¡Joder!-grito y nos adentramos en el agua que nos llevaba junto a ella con su fuerza.

Mi cuerpo empezó a sentir presión, debido a mi estructura y de lo que estaba hecha iba a ir a las profundidades en menos de 1 minuto.

En un lugar profundo y sin luz.

Aquel hecho me aterraba, lo cual odio.

¡Soy un androide! ¡No debería tener emociones!

Pero no quería hundirme así que intente tomar el brazo de Add, esté volteo y se sorprendió, pero no logre tomarlo y solo pude gritar.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo una mezcla de agua y luego un tacto caliente que me atrajo. Lo último fue el aire fresco del exterior, abrí los ojos con lágrimas en ellos, Add me miro y arqueo la ceja.

-¿Estas llorando...?

-Es el agua-dije fríamente ocultando la evidente verdad. Desvié la mirada-Un androide no está hecho de agua como los humanos-infle mis mejillas avergonzada-¡Así que no puedo llorar!

Note su mirada maliciosa-Bueno-dijo juguetón-¿Sabes? Podría descubrirlo si me das…

-Eres un enfermo-intente librarme de su agarre pero recordé que iba a caer a ese abismo nuevamente.

-Vale, androide odiosa-dijo irritado-Largo-exclamo irritado y me soltó.

Grite y lo abrace del cuello con todas mis fuerzas-¡No me dejes ir!-cerré los ojos mientras temblaba y mis sistemas marcaban error.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y me atrajo con el-Venga emperatriz-dijo suavemente y acaricio un poco mi cabello-Tenemos que irnos o no nos encontraran aquí, vamos.

Asentí continuando nuestro abrazo, el cual se seguia sintiendo cálido... quería quedarme así…

No.

Un abrazo es suficiente. Además es por el frio.

Soy una emperatriz, he hecho mis propios androides, tal vez hasta recree el reino nasod. Mi gran enemigo Add es un lunático que solo se dedicó en igualar mi código para obtenerme.

Es un obsesionado con los nasods. Pero debo de admitir que eso me agrada, no muchos aprecian nuestra raza, pero lamentablemente los poco cuerdos la adoran.

No tardamos en notar que a lo lejos se encontraba Chung en una balsa con Rena y Aisha. Add suspiro, note que apenas podía soportarme. Supongo que era mucho peso para él.

-¡Ahí están!

Chung asintió y remo con más rapidez hasta acercarse.

-Vamos chico loli, que casi morimos aquí -dijo Add mientras nos acercábamos, lo fulmine con la mirada y el albino solo rio.

-Argh, mira que solo venimos por Eve-grito irritada Aisha, la chica se negó en ayudar a subir al psicópata.

Pero Chung lo ayudo, Add sonrió burlón-Gracias pequeño.

El chico gruño-Te hubiese dejado allí abajo-mascullo.

Rena suspiro molesta al notar la atmósfera que se estaba creando, opto por ignorarlos e ir conmigo, sacando una toalla-Ten-dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Rena-puse la toalla en mi cabello y la elfa me ayudo a secarme.

-¡No molestes a Chung! ¡No eres para nada util! ¡Te...!

-¡Cálmate tabla de planchar!-grito Add irritado-Si no fuese por mi Eve no estaría viva-Aisha golpeo su cabeza con una vara.

-¡Mientes!

-No...-balbucee en voz baja, pero pareció que los demás escucharon porque me miraron.

-¿Eh? ¿Es cierto?

Asentí-El...lunático me salvo la vida.

-Nunca creí decir esto pero…-dijo Chung-Eres un héroe.

Rena amplio su sonrisa de ángel-¿Ven? les dije que era una buena persona.

Aisha bufo-Sigue siendo un imbécil.

Add estaba sonrojado así que desvió la mirada molesto-Bah, no es nada.

Y pues, yo estaba del lado de Aisha. Es un imbécil, además solo estaría haciéndolo para obtener mis códigos…

Add me miro de reojo y yo desvié la mirada sintiendo un pequeño hueco en mi pecho...

El albino arqueo la ceja perplejo-¿Por qué me ignoras?

-No es de tu interés.

El chico suspiro-Como sea-canturreo.

Recientemente habíamos estado con Ren, el hermano de Ara. Había escapado y por eso Chung no parecía estar de buen humor como usualmente estaba. Así que nuestro próximo destino seria el desierto de Sander.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad de Hamel, donde el jefe de la ciudad y varios discutían. Me baje de la balsa con ayuda de Chung, note la mirada de Add atrás mío. Lo mire de reojo.

Note que me había sonreído. Continúe mi camino aburrida, paseando por la ciudad de Hamel.

Add era el único que estaba merodeando como yo. Puse los ojos en blanco al notar sus intenciones.

No tarde en acercarme donde el-No conseguirás nada así.

Add rio en voz alta-Si lo hice-canturreo-Tan solo mírate, logre mi cometido. Estas aquí.

Era una estúpida.

MI CABEZA ESTA HIRVIENDO.

¡De seguro mis mejillas ya estaban rojas!

-¿¡Que... dices?!

Add mira al frente suyo-Te veo hoy en la noche, en mi cuarto y si no vienes…-acerco su rostro al mío, retrocedí, su mirada se volvió sombría y ensancho su sonrisa para acariciar mi mejilla-Iré yo por ti.

Me quede extrañada. Obviamente no iría donde él y no permitiría que me atrapara.

Bufe y mire a Elsword. Note que estaba junto con Aisha y como era usual, los dos peleaban, Aisha tenía el rostro colorado y Elsword parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Qué me miras idiota?-dijo inflando una mejilla, Elsword ensancho la sonrisa y sin pensarlo…la abrazo.

Mire el suelo por unos instantes, sintiendo una extraña sensación. Seguia escuchando sus risas…

¿Tan mala soy? Nunca le hago reír…

El dolor seguia allí y aunque lo intentaba no podía quitarlo, di media vuelta y no tarde en irme de allí.

Fui a la posada donde nos quedábamos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de la habitación. Ofelia y Oberon, incluso Remy y Moby me miraron preocupados.

-¿Mi reina?

-Largo.

-Pero...

-Solo váyanse.

No tardaron en desaparecer y yo en colapsar en la cama intentando modificar mis sistemas para que no tuviese sentimientos.

»Eve no es tan malo, yo estaría triste si no sintieras amor por mi o por los demás, porque yo si te aprecio«

Apreté la almohada al recordar las sabias palabras de Rena. Gracias a mis estúpidos sentimientos, no soportaría ver a Rena de esa manera o a Aisha.

O a... Elsword.

¿Le importare o tan solo fue lástima?

¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?

Dormir me haría bien para olvidar mis sentimientos por un rato, al menos.

Podía sentir el silencio de la noche, se escuchaba la marea desde mi ventana. Además, presentía una extraña presencia.

Add.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Abrí los ojos y me senté en mi cama.

-Add.

-Buenas noches, mi reina.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Add se acercó riéndose en voz baja-No creo que desconfíen de mi al saber que te salve.

Retrocedí hasta pegar con la pared-No son estúpidos.

-Ah, el pelirrojo sí.

Podía admitir aquello, pero ese comentario aumento mi rabia, me acerque para darle una buena cachetada-¡No lo llames así!-grite.

Add tomo mi mano al instante dejándola sobre su mejilla, me miro a los ojos-Lo amas ¿No?-menciono-¿Te pasa algo?

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

-Dios mío-rio ensanchando su sonrisa-Pero si el idiota, ama a Aisha. No a ti.

Sentí las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y forme un puño-Cállate.

Parecía como si estuviese experimentando conmigo y eso me enfadaba-¡Déjame en paz!-grite finalmente dándole una cachetada.

Add serio tomo mi mano, apretó mis labios y cerré mis ojos. Me sentía muy débil para poder hablar-Por favor vete…

-Interesante…-susurro.

Con mi mano en forma de puño lo puse en su pecho-Ya vete.

-¿Cómo puedo irme?-comenzó a decir con vehemencia, yo cerré mis ojos con más fuerza-¡Realmente necesito tus códigos!-dijo de repente abalanzándose sobre mí.

Yo estaba débil, así que empecé a reprogramar mis sistemas cuanto antes, me acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres mi tesoro, no te preocupes. No soy como ese idiota.

Cerré mis ojos, sus caricias me tranquilizaban.

-¿Eve?-dijo un poco desconcertado.

No conteste.

Al notar que no continuaba con sus caricias abrí los ojos-¡Sigue realizando esa acción! ¡Tú reina te lo demanda!

La expresión de Add era seria, pero me siguió acariciando.

Aparto su mano al sentir lagrimas resbalar de ellas.

-¿Podrías modificar esto? ¿Quitarme estos sentimientos?

Al notar que no decía nada, abrí mis ojos y lo mire.

Me abrazo.

Y sentí una sensación parecida a un pulso, uno fuerte.

-¿Qué…haces?-murmure.

-No podría cambiarte, eres perfecta tal y como eres-mascullo hundiendo su barbilla en mi hombro.

Al ver lo que hacía imite aquella acción, poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y luego hundí mi cabeza en su hombre.

Rena me había dado varios abrazos, junto con Aisha y los demás…me dijo que era un signo de aprecio entre dos personas.

-¿Cuántas personas has abrazado en tu vida?-pregunte en voz baja. No sabía la razón pero tenía miedo de hablarle. Sentía… ¿Sentía? ¿Un desequilibrio en mi cuerpo que provocaba que temblara?

-A mi madre…-mascullo y se separó bruscamente para irse por la ventana.

Cerré los ojos extrañando sus caricias, estaba tentada a ir a su cuarto y volver a poner su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Add... quiero más-murmure y sentí un nudo en mi panza.

No salí de mi cuarto hasta asesorarme de que todos se habían ido al centro de la ciudad de Hamel. Donde se ponía el mercado.

Algo sabia, Add estaría en su cuarto experimentando. Salí por la ventana, con la ayuda de Moby y Remy llegue donde la ventana de Add, la abrí y entre cayendo en su escritorio, exclamo incrédulo.

Pero enseguida se mantuvo en silencio mientras me miraba; estaba acostada en su escritorio.

-Me estás dando tus códigos.

-Si te los dará...¿Me darías más caricias?

Add retrocedió sonrojado-¿¡Eh?!

-Add-dije, entonces me percate de como actuaba y reaccione, no dije nada y salí por su ventana.

¿¡Que es esta actitud?!

¿¡Que es este sentimiento?!

-¡Eve!-era Ara-¡Tenemos que irnos a Sander!-exclamo tímidamente-¡Avísale a Add!

Baje del árbol y abrace a Ara nerviosa-No...

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Eve! ¿¡Que tienes?!-balbuceo perpleja.

Atrás nuestro llegaron los demás con sus maletas, listos para ir al árido desierto.

Suspiro y mire al cielo. Estoy siendo más humana que un androide, tengo miedo a perder lo que yo soy... una reina nasod.

...¿Me seguiría queriendo Add aun no siendo un Nasod?

…

¿¡Qué demonios fue eso?!

No tarde en reiniciar mis sistemas y así no sentir nada... por un rato.

Y finalmente habíamos llegado al punto final, con la última fase de Karis, Estábamos rodeados de demonios que no dejaban de salir y algunos tentáculos nos rodeaban. Sin dejarnos atacar a Karis.

Hasta que note a lo lejos una figura que golpeaba al demonio, mis ojos brillaron. Era el psicópata de Add.

Se apartó riéndose en voz alta y Karis iba a lanzar un ataque, me levante y fije mi mirada al demonio.

Add peleaba con Karis, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¡Puño celestial!-grite y puse los comandos, el puño derrumbo por completo al demonio.

El resultado fueron gritos de alegría y abrazos entre el equipo, excepto... yo y Add.

Lo mire nerviosa y Add me miro a mi-Hmm...-dijo inspeccionándome.

-Add-dije yo acercándome poco a poco.

Add frunció el ceño y sonrió-¿Fue suficiente para que me diera sus códigos mi reina?-dijo juguetón.

No conteste y corrí para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Su cuerpo se tensó y cayó al suelo al igual que yo, continúe con el abrazo a pesar de que no me correspondía.

-¡VAMOS CIEL!

-¡Espere! ¿Qué va hacer?

Me separe al notar dos demonios humanoides acercarse al grupo.

Llegamos al pueblo donde no tardamos en entrar a una posada celebrando.

Mire a Add y esté me miro a mi para al instante irse. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, como si aplastaran mi corazón.

¿¡Cómo se atreve a ignorar a su reina?!

Lo seguí, cerré la puerta con seguro y me acerque-Add-grite demandante.

Add me miro esta vez por completo-¿Si mi reina?

Apreté mis dientes-¿¡Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?!

La mirada de Add se tornó sombría-¿Qué quieres de mí? Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mí.

Tome aire para poder decir lo siguiente-Tú quieres mis códigos... yo... quiero un beso tuyo.

Add se sonrojo-¿¡Eve?! ¿Qué te pasa?-se me quedo mirando y me aventó a la cama.

Me quede nerviosa y comencé a sentirme alarmada-¿¡Que vas hacer?!

Me acorralo acostada, mi corazón brinco y me levante para besarle en los labios.

Se separó-Eve...

-¡Add!

Me miro y suspiro para besarme a mí-¿Feliz? ahora dame tus códigos.

-¡Add!-exclame sonrojada-Más.

Bufo molesto-¿Cuantos besos te tengo que dar para que me des tus códigos?

Me encime en el para besarlo torpemente-Los que yo quiera.

Me atrajo a mí y siguió besándome lentamente sin parar.

-¡Add! ¡Mas!

Me pego contra la pared y me beso con más intensidad-Add…

Add me miro por unos momentos con unos ojos decaídos que continuaron con los besos.

Apretó con fuerza mis brazos manteniéndolos en la pared, nos separamos.

-Suficiente-soltó en un bramido-¿¡Que es esto?!-exclamo jadeante-Ya ni siquiera eres un nasod-grito-Tengo que... ¡Quitarte esos códigos!

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres de ellos?! Que importa si parezco un insignificante humano-grite soltando algunas lágrimas-Tú eres uno.

-¿¡Humano?!-grito y de a poco...empezó a reírse en voz baja- Ser un humano solo te hace miserable ¡No olvidas el dolor! ¡Duele mucho!

Apreté mis dientes, intentando reprimir las lágrimas-¡Add..!-grite-¡Es lo que haces tú y lo que hiso Elsword! ¡Solo me hacen llorar! No sé qué es esto… ¿Tal vez te amo?-me pregunte en voz alta.

Add no dijo nada. Después de unos minutos en silencio, se acercó y yo ya no podía retroceder así que cerré los ojos…

Y me dio un beso, tomándome de mis mejillas, cerré los ojos y correspondí a sus besos, que esta vez eran más delicados. Se apartó respirando con dificultad.

-Esto…-murmuro-Es un sentimiento agradable-sonrió…de alegría, luego desvió la mirada arqueando la ceja-Es confuso… me disgusta.

-¿Me quieres?

Me miro a los ojos torciendo la boca, con sus mejillas de color carmesí.

-¿E-Eh?

Luego miro sus manos, de una forma melancólica y puso mi mano en su mejilla-Add ¿Que tienes?

Add cerró los ojos-Solo quisiera viajar en el pasado... estar con mi madre... mi familia y no ser un... maldito esclavo-murmuro-Y si no puedo obtener eso yo...-me miro sonriendo como un psicópata-¡Tendré que quitarte tus códigos!-grito y me comenzó a golpear, intentaba librarme pero era inútil sus dynamos abrieron mi panza.

Vi todos mis circuitos allí. Add me tomo del cuello y miro mi código, gemí y grite.

-¡Oberon!

Mi guardián apareció y Add volteo para comenzar a pelear, rápidamente salí por la ventana con mis sistemas en rojo, note que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Raven y a lo demás alarmados. Corrí los más lejos que pude hasta perderme en la nada.

»¿Ven? les dije que era una buena persona «

Hacía mucho calor, me encontraba hecha bola en una pequeña madriguera con escorpiones. Reparaba mis sistemas.

Después de 5 horas lo logre por completo y me quede pensativa.

Si pudiese ir al pasado de Add, podría salvarlo de su locura...

Una lagrima resbalo de mis mejillas.

Pero lo amo tanto, que... no quiero verlo sufrir.

No tarde en comenzar mis investigaciones aislada.

No sé cuánto tardaría pero sé que... lo lograría. Deduzco que Add estaría en una cárcel cuando llegara, ya llevaba 2 semanas intentando buscar la fórmula de los viajes, un humano no podía viajar a la velocidad de la luz, pero podría viajar entre dimensiones.

 _ **1 año después**_

Probé mi dispositivo, active mi código y plantee irme hace 5 minutos atrás, me encontré conmigo misma. Sonreí y salte alegre, volví al presente intentando no estar en la misma línea que mi pasado yo.

Corrí por el desierto para llegar donde Sander, sé que el equipo ya ni estaría aquí, pero aun así me adentre al pueblo. Varias personas pasaban nerviosas, como si algo les preocupara.

Me acerque a Vapor que estaba en un rincón, observándome interesada.

-¿Eve...?-dijo perpleja.

-Hola... sé que me fui sin avisar, solo... tengo que saber una cosa ¿Qué paso aquel día que me fui?

Vapor solo asintió-Sígueme-bajamos por unas escaleras que estaban en un rincón hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación donde estaba... Oberon. Casi destruido y sin vida.

-Él es el único que lo recordara-y con eso volvió a subir las escaleras dejándome a solas. Me senté a su lado y Ofelia no tardó en aparecer. Active sus sistemas reparándolos para que pudiera al menos despertar.

-¿Mi... Reina?

-¡Oberon!-exclame-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

Dirigió su mirada donde yo-¿Si?

-Que sucedió...aquel día que me fui.

Dirigió su cabeza donde yo-Aguarde-aparecieron unas pantallas azuladas, estaba recolectando información.

»El equipo de Elrios detuvo a Add, se separaron para irte a buscar, pero surgió un problema. La ola de demonios se acerca así que tuvieron que avanzar a Lanox. Pero no se iban a llevar a Add, así que Raven y Elsword lo asesinaron«

Retrocedí perpleja-¿Lo mataron?

-Así es reina.

Caí al suelo, Ofelia se posiciono a mi lado-¡Mi reina! ¿Está bien?

Algo dentro de mí se estaba oprimiendo, tal vez había reparado erróneamente mis sistemas...

Mire el dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo, yo soy la causa de su locura en parte, si tan solo...

-¿Reina?

-Ofelia, Oberon-dije en voz alta-Al parecer esta será la última vez que nos veremos, esta línea será eliminada ya que yo... rescribiré el tiempo-active mis códigos y comencé a retroceder en el tiempo.

Los lugares, las personas pasaban en reversa mío, entonces visualice a Add enfrente mío y detuve la máquina, para quedar en ese tiempo.

-¡Ah mi reina!-canturreo Add- Podría ayudarme con mi cambio de clase dándome sus códigos-canturreo.

Sentí como algo palpito dentro Mio-Imbécil-dije y me mire en el reflejo que Moby provocaba, era yo... antes de ser una emperatriz, antes de crear a Oberon.

Y sonreí-¡Add!

-¿Eh?

Me abalance sobre el albino, abrazándolo fuertemente, mire de reojo sus mejillas. Estaban rojas, amplié mi sonrisa sonrojada.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡¿Woah!? ¡¿Qué es eso?!-era el grito fastidioso de Elsword.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-dijo irritada Aisha.

-Pues Eve abrazando a Add-se mofo en voz alta.

-¿Ah?-dijo Rena- Creí que lo odiabas Eve.

-¡No es así! Ahora si me permiten tengo algo que hacer-jale a Add del brazo hasta ir lejos de la Elgang.

-¡¿Van a darse de besos?!

Note la sonrisa maliciosa de Add, sabía que tenía planeado quitarme mis códigos, suspire y me detuve cerca de un árbol.

Add me tomo de la barbilla-¿Qué se le ofrece reina?-pude sentir la presión que ponía en mi barbilla, como si quisiera despedazarme.

Sonreí y arqueo la ceja, le robe un beso rápido-Encárgate de salvar a tu madre ¿vale?

-¿¡Eh?!-su cara estaba rojísima y comenzó a temblar como un idiota mientras me miraba incrédulo, pero al instante reacciono, su mirada se suavizo-¿Cómo sabes…?

Le pase un papel que tenía la fórmula para viajar en el tiempo-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella ¿Vale?

Y sonrió de forma psicópata-Viajaste en el tiempo ¡Vaya y te enamoraste de mí!-rio en voz alta.

Me dio un tic en el ojo y le di una cachetada-Mejor cállate de una vez, eres molesto.

-¡Me acabas de besar!

-Te prometí ese beso-mentí, sentí un nudo en mi pecho, al menos está vivo, pero... nunca sabré si... realmente me amaba y me apreciaba.

»-Eres mi tesoro, no te preocupes. No soy como ese idiota.«

Una lagrima resbalo de mi mejilla.

-¿Te hiso algo?

Me sobresalte y mire a Rena-Yo... Rena, lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-me tomo del brazo.

-Tengo que ser fría, para ser una reina, tengo que ser fría-y no amar a Add ni a nadie más.

La mirada de Rena se decayó-Eve no es necesario...

Me libre de ella y me aleje.

Cada quien seguirá su camino y la reina ya ayudo a un plebeyo.

-¡Eve!

«Con esta piedra podrás avanzar a ser un serafín»

«Eve»

«¿Estas segura de esto? No hagas el mismo error que Add, no ha vuelto en un gran tiempo»

«Tuve un propósito y fue revivir a mi reino»

Mis manos estaban suaves, como siempre, no sentía nada pero notaba que Rena estaba sintiendo frio porque frotaba las suyas. Su mirada era melancólica, notaba que extrañaba a la vieja Eve. Pero no tenía el propósito y la razón para ayudarla, aun no la conocía, tal vez el termino más cercano sean las emociones.

Elsword saco su espada armagedon rodeando a Viktor mientras gritaba divertido, Raven le cubría la espalda. Yo preparaba mi energía para poder atacar-¡Rena! ¡Distrae al sujeto!

-¡Vale!-grito Rena y saco sus flechas rodeando el estadio.

Note por el rabillo de mi ojo que la plataforma se partía en dos separando al grupo de mí, quedándome sola. Mi plan iba a fallar así que tendría que formular otro al instante. Entonces note un centello.

Estaba sola en esto, tal vez... podría funcionar.

«Mi reina» "Ofelia"

-¿Ofelia?-me desconcerté a sentir... ¡¿Sentir?!

«No se vaya» "Oberon"

Sentir...sentir...sentir...

-¡Stardust Shower!-alguien grito en voz alta y mi corazón quebró, junto con mis emociones. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos al notar un deja vu, Add usaba su ataque contra Viktor, el cual gritaba irritado.

Termino y… me volteo a ver sonriente.

-¡Mi reina!-canturreo, parecía que algo le había hecho daño-¡Ahora!

Asentí-¡Gigacaudal!-el rayo quemo todo el cuerpo de Viktor el cual cayo rendido al suelo. Me quede mirándolo por un gran rato, mientras jadeaba. Esa línea de tiempo quedo en mi mente, ese Add... me volvió a salvar.

Mire al frente mío.

Estaba flotando gracias a sus dynamos, sonreía burlón.

Mi corazón latió nuevamente.

Otro deja vu.

Aquella vez con Karis.

-¿Me extraño?

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Vine hacerla feliz-se bajó de sus dynamos y se incoó enfrente mío-Mi reina-rio un poco nervioso.

-Pero...

Se levantó y se acercó donde yo para darme un beso en los labios.

-¡Vale!-grito y me cargo como una princesa-¡Vámonos!-exclamo y yo lo abrace fuertemente al notar sus ojos que estaban con lágrimas en él.

-Add-murmure y bese su mejilla-No estás solo.

-¿Eh?-dijo incrédulo y con las mejillas rojizas.

-¡Vamos ustedes dos! ¡Que el lugar se derrumba!

-Tranquila mi reina, no la dejare caer al agua-canturreo.

Me agarre con más fuerza a su cuello al no confiar en sus palabras.


End file.
